


Comfort kitten

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Whump, life support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is on life support and bored. His doctor tries a new therapy.





	Comfort kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart is made for Haven126 who is writing an amazing fic called Turkey Day - Just desserts. If you like Mac whump, check it out here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12959484/1/Turkey-Day-Just-Desserts


End file.
